


Lost In The Woods

by zugzwangxo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zugzwangxo/pseuds/zugzwangxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team head out on a team building weekend, Spencer makes a bold move to be alone with [reader]. Things get real interesting, real fast...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an interesting prompt given to me on my blog, just a bit of fun to be honest!

I stood at the edge of an enormous lake, trying to skim pebbles across the water. I couldn’t do it. Probably because I was doing it aggressively. I felt aggressive. I was pissed.

We were lost. It was a team building weekend away, a “survival in the woods” kind of deal and I was paired with Spencer, I didn’t mind, he was cute. Until he opted for the difficult version of the trail. The one where we didn’t get a map to find our way to the cabin, we had to follow the path ways and find clues. Okay, he’s a genius, I’m fairly intelligent… we can do this. Right? Wrong. We had clearly missed a substantial clue along the way because I’m willing to bet we were not supposed to be here, in the middle of nowhere next to a lake with no paths and no roads. 

“Look, I know you’re upset (Y/N) but it will be getting dark soon and we can’t keep searching all night.” Spencer interrupted my thoughts and I turned around, he furrowed his brow when he saw the look on my face “What’s so bad about staying here for the night? We have the emergency tent, some supplies we can figure it out in the morning”

“Fabulous.” I muttered miserably in defeat, swinging the huge rucksack from my back and on to the ground. 

I knelt down and searched through the front half, pulling my cardigan out and throwing it on. It was COLD. Spencer began working on putting the tent together and I stood watching, I knew full well I was being completely childish but I despised camping. If we’d made it to the cabin, I would have been fine. A roof, a warm bed, a shower. But nope. I knew nothing of my surroundings, what dangers there might be, I had to pee in a bush. Nothing about this was good. At least I didn’t think it would be…

I sighed and set to helping Spencer finish erecting the tent, it only took about 15 minutes to get it set up with the sleeping blankets inside but it felt like a lifetime in the awkward silence. I needed to stop being a brat.

“So, fire wood I guess?” I chirped, Spencer furrowed his brow in confusion at my change in nature. 

“Definitely a good idea.” he smiled and we both walked a little further into the woods, collecting branches and thick twigs. My thoughts turned to that of food, what had we even brought with us? I bet it’s gross.  
Spencer chucked the last of the wood on the fire and sat crossed legs next to it with the flint, my tongue stuck out over my bottom lip a little as I concentrated. Boof.

“Voila!” I exclaimed, I was extremely proud. I looked up and Spencer was staring at me with a smile twitching at the corner of his lips “What?”

“Oh, n-n-othing. Good job.” he stuttered, clearing his throat and turning to his open rucksack. That was weird.   
I shrugged it off and started setting up the metal grill over the smallest end of the fire, Spencer wandered back over with a pack of sausages, bacon and some soft rolls. Nice.

“These will be perfect.” I rolled my R’s as I purred the word perfect and Spencer chuckled as I chucked them on.

Ten minutes later and we were sitting in our fold out chairs, lost in mindless conversation, eating sausage and bacon rolls watching the sun set over the lake. Okay, so this wasn’t so bad.

“This. This is breathtaking.” I smiled, taking in the view.

“It certainly is.” I turned to Spencer who was already looking at me, I felt myself blush.

“Sorry for being a jackass earlier, I’m just not that fond of sleeping on the floor. I hope I didn’t offend you.”

“It’s fine, (Y/N). I kinda was starting to think you couldn’t bare the thought of being alone with me” he murmured, looking down at the ground.

“Aw, I’m so sorry that’s not the case at all.” I reached my hand out and squeezed his shoulder, feeling him tense a little. 

It definitely wasn’t the case, I had a huge crush on Spencer. I was completely smitten, actually. But I’m just not the type to admit those type of my feelings, not even to myself. The only person I’d confided in was my bestie, JJ. Although, I’m pretty certain the entire team knew.

“That’s good, because I was kind of looking f-forward to spending time with you.”

What?

“Oh” was all I managed to air as a huge crash of thunder made me jump so hard I fell backwards out of my chair. 

“Are you alright?” Spencer jumped up and extended a hand for me to pull myself up, I could see him desperately trying to laugh. I wanted to laugh. But I couldn’t. I’m petrified of thunderstorms.

“Shit…” I breathed as I stood, dusting myself down. Another crash of thunder sent waves of anxiety through my body and I almost cried.

“You’re scared of thunderstorms?” his tone was serious now, he’d figured out I wasn’t joking. I turned to look at him then to the sky.

“Yes. Very. Maybe it won’t be a full one, maybe it will…”

A triple flash of lightening, a crash of thunder and the heavens opened. 

You’re fucking kidding me right?


	2. Chapter 2

I sprinted and dived into the tent, pulling the blanket over my head and curling myself into a ball. Shit. I was stuck in the middle of nowhere, I couldn’t hide under a table with ear muffs on and I was embarrassing myself in front of the guy I liked. Wonderful.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sure it will be over soon.” Spencer crawled inside the tent, he’d dragged our supply bags in and zipped it up, I assume he’d quickly packed all of the equipment away. 

“It’s not the point. I shouldn’t be stuck out here. I hate everything.” I mumbled against the blanket, I squeezed my eyes shut and threw my arms over my head as the thunder roared overhead.

I felt Spencer shift closer to me and to my surprise, he pulled the blanket up and threw it over the both of us, confidently wrapped his arms around around me, pulling my head to his chest. Well this was unexpected.

I hesitated for a moment, I really didn’t know how to feel about this - half of me was screaming internally “YES! You’re literally in the arms of the man of your dreams. Make it count!” - the other half wanted to curl up into a ball and die, I hated people seeing me when I was so vulnerable, and boy was I vulnerable out here facing my biggest phobia.  
Another intense crack of lightening and I buried my face against his sweater, gripping tightly on to his sides. I was shaking. How fucking fabulous. Please, PLEASE do not let me have a panic attack.

It was almost as if Spencer could read my mind, he had started to trace gentle circles on the back of my neck. He’d even positioned his arms so that they were completely covering my ears, my head resting on his left and his right cradled my head, applying just enough pressure to muffle the sound as it occurred. It was soothing, I have to admit. But, the feel of his fingers stroking the very sensitive areas of my neck was starting to stir some unwanted feelings of desire. Could there be a worse time? At least my edgy breathing and already racing heartbeat were covering for me.

I was becoming increasingly hot and uncomfortable, I focused on my breathing technique, I mean, that was innocent enough under the current circumstances. There was no way I could let him catch on to what he was actually doing to me. I adjusted my position against him, trying desperately to somehow squeeze my thighs together and shut away the pulsing between my legs. 

“Sorry, Spence.” I was fidgeting something chronic, but then again so was he…

“It’s ok, I um… is this weird?”  
“No, you’ve been great. Thank you… most people laugh in my face and let me get on with it.” and I wasn’t lying, it was a beautiful distraction to lay in his arms but damn…

“My pleasure.” he whispered and placed a gentle kiss to my forehead. Oh god.

We laid there in silence for the remainder of the storm, I was more than thankful to hear it fading away into the distance although the rain pelted against the material of our tent still. I wasn’t sure if there was a genuine awkward feeling now of it was just me, waiting for the right time to move away and get some much needed air.

“Do you want something to drink? I’m gonna have some coffee” Spencer murmured against my hair, breaking the weird tension.

“Coffee? Good lord no, I want at least some chance of sleeping on this torturous floor.” 

Spencer chuckled and rolled away, crawling towards our bags to retrieve the flask. I pulled myself up, straightening out my crumpled blouse and cardigan as I sat cross legged. 

“I wonder if the others made it to their cabins” Spencer mused as he passed me a secondary flask, I raised a brow as I unscrewed the cap and smelt. 

Oh. Lemon tea with honey. 

How on earth... did he know that this was my favourite? It couldn’t be coincidence ...could it?  
I poured some of the beautifully aromatic liquid into the cup and sighed, my thoughts turned to the team. The team that had most likely been successful and were warm and snug in front of a fire. 

“I expect they’re a lot warmer than us” I smiled, pulling the warm cup of tea towards my chest in hopes of soaking up some heat. Yeah, I was still bitter about that.

Another silence ensued as we both sat and enjoyed our beverages. I threw the occasional glance in Spencer’s direction, he seemed to be having a real hard time focusing and he was looking everywhere but at me. Damn, I didn’t think our little cuddle would make things this weird.

“Sooo…” I pursed my lips and tapped my fingers against the plastic.

“Uhm, I have a travel chess set in my bag… do you want to play?” he still wasn’t looking at me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

“Or… we could look at our course material and play a fun game of “Get to know your colleague with pointless questions”” Spencer laughed at my mocking tone and appeared to relax a little, I pulled a clear file out of the inside back pocket and searched for the paper.  
“But isn’t that just full of questions to find out things we already know, we’ve worked together for almost a year, (Y/N)...”

I paused and scanned the sheet, he was not wrong. Oh but wait. I had an idea.

“Okay. So how about we ask each other questions we don’t already know the answer to and we make things a little more interesting…” I reached behind me into another pocket and revealed a bottle of tequila. 

“(Y/N) what the hell?! You packed alcohol?” Spencer’s voice became shrill with surprise and I smirked slightly.

“What? Like the others didn’t. I think this could be fun, are you game?”

Spencer’s expression of shock slowly melted into one of thought as he considered my proposition, I bit my lip in anticipation as his gaze finally met mine.

“I’m game, (Y/N).”


	3. Chapter 3

My face twitched slightly as my heavy eyelids slowly flickered open, only to shut back down tight. Good God almighty, my head was hurting.  
What the hell happened last night? Well, tequila happened, that’s what. I attempted to roll over and bury my head into the pillow only to be met with a firm, yet smooth surface. I forced one eye open to confirm my initial thought - I was laying on Spencer’s bare, naked chest.

Oh no.

My head was pounding and I was struggling to create any coherent thoughts. I quickly brushed my hand over my body, I was wearing only my underwear. My leg was hitched up over his and his arm was wrapped around my waist. Shit, this isn’t looking good. 

It’s not that sleeping with Spencer would be a bad thing, hell I’ve spent the last few months fantasising about nothing but that. Just not obliterated in a fucking tent. 

Okay time to focus. I laid and relaxed once again into Spencer’s embrace as the fog in my mind began to clear and the events of the previous night came flooding back.

~

The game was a great idea, the awkward tension had soon faded into infectious laughter so five questions and six shots in; I went in for the kill.

“Last time you got laid?” I giggled and refocused for the umpteenth time, everything was starting to get real hazy.

“Wow, you don’t hold back, do you (Y/N)?” Spencer wasn’t even remotely surprised as his slurred words would have had me believe, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. 

“About four months ago.Four months, th-three days, 12 hours and 34 seconds to, to be exact.” 

My brow raised as I absorbed this new information, genuinely shocked. I’d always assumed Spencer was just completely married to the job… consumed by his work… too socially awkward… yet here I was, being informed by said co worker that he’d had sex more recently than me.

“Who? I’ve never even seen you with a girl!” I blurted out and covered my fat mouth with my hand.  
“I have this um, an arrangement with a girl I met some time ago. We meet up whenever she comes to town and stuff.” his voice had taken on a low, raspy quality and I felt a heat begin to burn in the pit of my stomach. Spencer had a fuck buddy? My god, that was hot.

“You’re surprised?” he quizzed, pouring our next round of shots

“Well, kind of… you just seem, I don’t know… innocent?” I shrugged and felt slightly embarrassed. We clinked our glasses and downed the shots.

“Not quite. Top or bottom?” Spencer’s tongue darted between his lips and his eyes met mine in what can only be described as a lingering stare. 

Now there was a good kind of tension between us, oh boy. My mind raced as I considered my options and I was so completely intoxicated, I had lost all inhibitions.

“Well that… all depends on my mood… and who I’m with…” I slurred as I attempted to seduce, bringing myself to my knees in front of him I moved my hands to the buttons of my blouse and popped them open one by one.

“Is that s-so?” he took my hands in his as I clumsily straddled his thighs, his face was a blur and my head was spinning.

“Mhm…” I murmured against his cheek, brushing my hands through his hair I began to kiss his neck, a low groan sounded in his throat and he pulled me down on top of him…

And that’s it. 

My memory was completely blank. What the fuck, I passed out? Are you serious right now? Jesus Christ, I am so embarrassing…

I was brought back from my inward cringe by Spencer turning on his side and facing me, he was still asleep and lightly snoring but his other arm had found my waist and pulled me closer. 

I contemplated our position as he continued to move in his sleep, his fingers trailed along my hip bone, I could feel his hard length digging into my thigh and I squirmed against him. His breathing became heavier, his hands exploring my body and his hips thrusting towards me. 

I had some making up to do. 

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him, teasing his lips with mine, keeping them just out of reach. 

Spencer moved into capture my lips in his when I felt it. The tiny little taps on my forearm. 

My eyes shot open and I shrieked like a banshee as I flung my arm in every direction until the huge, brown spider dropped to the ground. 

“What?! What happened?” Spencer spluttered and jumped up, dazed and confused he watched me almost tear my way out of the tent.

“That thing! Look! How the fuck did it get in here?!” I yelled breathlessly, shivering as I stood out in the early morning air wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

“What? Oh.” I saw Spencer’s outline move to the corner of the tent, he scooped the creature into his hand and made his way out of the tent and to the trees. 

I continued to stand there shaking, Spencer returned and immediately grabbed the blanket from inside the tent, wrapping it around me tight.

“Get dressed. We’re packing up and leaving. I am so done.”

~

After a quiet breakfast and a quick wash in the lake, Spencer and I were packed up and ready to begin the search for our cabin. Our conversation was limited, as would be expected for two people as hungover as we were. We were yet to discuss mortifying events one and two, as I had dubbed them in my head.

“(Y/N), look! I think that’s the trail!” Spencer called behind to me, we’d been trekking through the woods for at least two hours and I almost skipped with joy. The thought of a shower and a warm bed soon being in my grasp had improved my mood greatly. 

I slowed pace, what was that? I frantically searched my pockets and pulled out my vibrating phone, Garcia was calling! Signal at last!

“Hey Pen! How you doin’?” I answered, increasing speed to catch up with Spencer.

“I’m good! Where the hell are you and Reid?” Penelope demanded and I sighed inwardly, knowing I’d have to explain every single detail of this ordeal.

“We got lost, we had to pitch the emergency tent and sleep wild for a night. We’re on the right tra-”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Spencer looked at our map before we split…” the quality of the call diminished and Penelope started breaking up.

“What? What did you just say? Hello? Pen?”

“I said Spencer knew the way… figured out.. you need a better excu-” the call ended and signal was once again nonexistent. 

Wait a minute… she wasn’t saying what I thought she was saying, right?


	4. Chapter 4

We had been walking the trail for what felt like days, my feet were definitely blistering and I had a whole lot of insect bites that were screaming out to be scratched. After my phone call with Penelope, I’d kept my distance, travelling just behind Spencer, mostly because I didn’t know what to say or if I could trust myself not to cause a scene. 

Her words were repeating over and over as I tried to figure out some other scenario, one that was not as hideous and as obvious as she’d implied. 

Why would Spencer do that to me? Why would he even THINK that getting us lost was a good idea? I felt a slight migraine coming on, I had so many questions and a tiny pool of burning rage sat at the pit of my stomach.

“Hey, um… (Y/N)... look…” I whipped my head up to see Spencer standing at an opening in the trees, I blew out a frustrated breath and jogged over. 

Finally.

The clearing revealed a set of four wooden cabins; mine and Spencer’s, Derek and Garcia’s, Hotch and JJ’s and Rossi had one all to himself. Lucky fucker. They were modest in size and each porch was decorated in strings of glittering fairy lights. It looked magical. A glowing campfire burned brightly, I could see the rest of the team sitting around on various logs and stools, a pot of what I could only assume was soup bubbled away as it cooked on the fire. I let out a loud squeal and took off towards them, alerting them of our presence. 

“About time guys!” Derek grinned, helping me take the lead heavy bags off of my back before pulling me into a quick hug.

“Took a detour huh?” Dave raised an eyebrow and Spencer avoided his gaze.

“Something like that” he mumbled, grabbing my bag and throwing it over his other shoulder to take into our cabin. 

“You guys must be starving, here you go (Y/N)” JJ smiled and handed me a bowl of the chicken stew she had started to dish up.

“I really am, thank you so much” I plopped myself down next to Penelope and we both tucked in.

No words could describe how happy I was, to be out of that wretched forest and to finally be with my friends. My family. We spent the entire evening sat together around the campfire, roasting marshmallows and sharing stories, drinking wine and laughing together. 

 

But it was still there.

That niggling thought in the back of my head. The tiny flame of anger inside.

It obviously wasn’t going away, I needed to ask him straight up. I figured I’d wait until we were all headed to bed, it would be only us two in our cabin and it was to better to have some privacy… who knows how this would go.

I excused myself to the bathroom, as I was about to close the door behind me somebody pushed in and grabbed my wrist. A tiny scream escaped my throat and I scrambled to turn on the light.

“Penelope are serious?! You gave me a heart attack!” I mumbled in relief, watching her as she made her way further inside.

“(Y/N)! What happened in the woods? I am DYING to know!” she bounced around like a child and I rolled my eyes.

“Nothing happened. But tell me again, what you tried to say on the phone?”

“Oh come on, you can’t fool me, my lovely! You and Spencer spent the night alone in a tent and you expect me to believe nothing happened?” she folded her arms across her chest “You know our boy-genius has a super-duper Eidetic memory… he looked at our map and told us he knew where he was going.” 

I looked at her in disbelief. It was true. Spencer had purposely taken us the wrong way so we would spend the night in the tent. My emotions were all over the place, a mixture of anger and excitement. Spencer… the boy I adored had actively tried to get me alone. But he lied to me to do it.

“So spill the beans, sister” Penelope’s shrill voice shattered my thoughts and I sighed. 

“We kissed a little… a lot of… things occurred…” I felt my cheeks heat as the embarrassing memories came flooding back.

“I knew it!” she clapped her hands with glee “I knew you guys didn’t conveniently “get lost” in the woods”

“We didn’t. He did. On purpose.” I stated matter-of-factly and Penelope's smile faded away.

“Wait… you genuinely didn’t know that he knew the trail?”

“Correct. And he insisted it was late and we should set up camp for the night.” I mumbled in reply.

“That is so unlike him… it’s so… romantic!” she gushed and I again, felt the anger starting to build.

“Romantic? Yeah, right. If he wanted to get in my pants he could’ve just asked. Instead, I was subjected to fresh fucking hell.” I breathed deeply and proceeded to tell of her the events. Mortifying events one and two.   
Penelope tried desperately not to laugh at first but soon sympathised, her only words of advice were to talk to him. Oh, we were going to talk alright.

~

The team headed to bed around midnight, I’d stayed inside after my talk with Penelope, asking her to let them know I was feeling a little unwell. I was sat in the corner of the sofa, reading my book when Spencer walked in. I read silently as he hung his jacket on the back of the door before wandering into the kitchen for a drink. As he returned, I clasped my book shut and placed it on the coffee table, standing and facing the fireplace.

“Why did you do that to me?” My voice was almost a whisper and my hands shook with nerves, contrary to popular belief, I hated confrontation.

“Do what, (Y/N)?” I turned to face him and saw a look of terror in his eyes. He knew.

“Why did you purposely get us lost? Why did you lie to me when you knew where to go all along?” I maintained eye contact, I wanted him to know I was serious.

“I… I just… I don’t know what to say” he stammered out, shifting his gaze to the floor. “I thought I saw an opportunity to spend some time with you. Just us. Are you mad?”

“Yeah, I’m fucking mad Spencer. We had the whole weekend to spend together here but instead I had to face two extreme phobias and have far too much to drink and make a huge ass of myself.” I spat out, a huge part of me was telling me to calm down. What he’d done was kind of cute but I just couldn’t keep my attitude in check.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know you hated camping so much and well, I didn’t know that you were scared of those things or that they would happen.”

“Yeah, I guess you don’t know me.”

“That’s kinda the point, I want to know you, (Y/N). I want to know the parts of you I don’t get to see at work, the you that isn’t in the field…”

“Right.” I started to walk towards the bedroom door but turned back, not being able to bite my tongue. “If you wanted to get me into bed so badly, you could’ve just you know, fucking asked.”

“That’s not fair!” he raised his voice and I felt the hair on the back of neck stand on end. “You know it’s not like that. I’m not like that. Maybe you should stop being so scared of just being real with me for five minutes, drop the woman scorned facade and stop denying how you really feel.”

Oh. That hit a nerve.

I changed direction and stormed towards the front door, I’m sure Penelope would let me stay the night. I had to get out of here.

Just as I gripped the handle and opened the door, I felt Spencer lean over from behind me and slam it shut. I span on my heel to face him, the look of anger and desire in his eyes sent chills down my spine as I realised he had me pinned against the door. We both stood there, taking each other in, I bit down on my lip as his eyes searched mine. The overwhelming combination of rage and lust took over every fibre of my being, I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards me and our lips connected in a desperate and hungry kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer used his body weight to hold me against the wooden surface, his hands furiously searched my curves and I cupped his face with mine. Our lust filled kiss deepened and I was longing for more, as I felt his fingers make their way up under my top, realisation flooded my brain and I pushed him off and moved passed him, I heard him release a frustrated breath as I turned back and crossed my arms against my chest.

“Woman scorned? That’s what you think I am huh?” his words had burned through me like a flame fueled knife. “If you think so little of me, why are you even here? What even is this?”

“No, (Y/N). Jesus Christ, do you ever listen? I said that you should drop the act, it doesn’t fool me. I want you to drop the walls and let me in.” the look on his face was of genuine sincerity and I felt the irritation inside me begin to subside, though still unable to tame my raging attitude.

“Let you into my bed more like. That’s all I must be good for, right Spencer? If I’m such damaged goods...”

“(YN), just stop it. I’m sorry if my choice of wording was a little harsh but I want you to know that whatever happened to you in the past to make you so defensive, I want to work through it with you. I want to spend the time, with you. I want every curve, every edge… which are really fucking sharp, by the way... I want you.” Spencer’s voice shook with anxiety, he took a step forward but I moved backwards slightly.

I couldn’t even look at him, everything he was saying was true and my emotions were twisting like a violent hurricane, I felt like I wanted to scream, cry and fuck the life out of the man standing in front of me. This situation, the whole forsaken weekend had become overwhelming and I swallowed hard as the reality of what he was saying hit me like a slap in the face. 

“Say it again” I whispered, I bit my lip gently and looked to up meet his gaze.

“What?”

“Say you want me” I wanted look him in the eyes this time.

“I want you, (Y/N).”

The tension was unbearable and the spark ignited once more, I closed the gap between us, throwing my arms up around his neck as our lips locked in an insatiable kiss. It seemed to take him a moment to realise that I’d actually given in to him but once it had sunk in his hands found my hips, gripping the material of my jeans tightly. Arching my back towards him, I closed the gap even further, pressing my body against his as if any kind of separation were driving me insane.

It was insane. What was I even doing? My mind raced at a million miles a minute but then all rational thought left me far behind and all that mattered was his hands on my body, his lips on my lips, his tongue dancing with my tongue, and his hips pressed hard into mine.

The weight lifted from my feet all of a sudden and, for the briefest of moments, panic ensued till I realised he’d taken full control. Finally.

I didn’t dare open my eyes in case it was all a dream but I felt him move us slowly, cautiously till I felt the rough wood press against my back. Still at a loss from rational thought, being driven only by pure desire, I raised my knees and wrapped myself around his waist. His body sandwiched mine against the wall as he rolled his hips against me, pressing him into me.

The feel of him teased me through an unwanted amount of layers of clothing, so much so that I couldn’t help but break away from his kiss and drag my fingers through his hair.

“Oh my God, Spence.” I whimpered into his ear, just about dying inside since it’d been intended as an inward thought but it seemed to be appreciated as his hand slid up under my t-shirt.

The collision of sensations were almost too much as his breath echoed in my ear, his nails dragging up the skin on my sides, the ever more present feeling of him pressing into me as his hips rolled.

That was it, no more. I couldn’t take it anymore, this had to happen. Now. 

I could only hope he’d take the hint as my hands passed by his entire torso and over my knees to the edge of his shirt. The shirt wasn’t the intention though. Quickly, I moved my hand up under it to push at the edge of his jeans, trying desperately to push them down.

For a horrid moment, I didn’t think he was going to follow suit, which was most likely the reason I gasped in relief as his nails dragged down the sides of my skin to the edge of my jeans, pulling the material from around the curves of my hips and exposing me completely. The air felt cool against me, sending a shiver up my body and making me completely aware of just how excited I’d become. Now if I could just push his jeans down too.

I didn’t need to try anymore. Without warning, he pulled away and looked into my eyes, staring deep into me like I was a mystery that still alluded him. All I could do was look back into him as he undid his jeans beneath me, swallowing hard and releasing a tiny gasp in anticipation. Our breathing was already laboured and nothing had happened yet, but my eyes practically begged him as he positioned himself beneath me with one hand.

I was shaking, the waiting was so frustrating but knowing that he was probably doing it on purpose was all that was keeping me from crying out “Please!”. I moved my hands up to cup his head, completely allowing him control of the rest of my body.

And then I felt him, hot and rigid as he placed himself against me and pressed gently, slowly sliding inward as he gasped and I whimpered. Our eyes were still locked, meaning he could see exactly what he was doing to me but I didn’t care, all that mattered was this feeling, this connection, this moment. I had to close my eyes as he slid slowly deeper then carefully back out, then gasped as he repeated the action, sliding inside just a little deeper and just a little faster.

A moan was stifled as it tried to escape from me but was subdued to a whimper as his lips pressed against mine, even harder than before. My legs pulled up higher against his body, locking my ankles together and letting him take me even deeper, till eventually I felt his hands push against my shins and unlocking my ankles.

I was practically folded against the wall, completely at his mercy as he was able to press even deeper and harder into me. I’d never imagined this side of him, not even in my wildest fantasy, and there had been plenty of those. All I could do to have my own input was grip my hands in his hair and suck in his lip bottom lip to nibble against it but even that failed as I had to pant hard. In the end we settled for our foreheads pressed together, breathing heavily as his thrusts jolted my body upward over and over.

“(Y/N)... Hmf… I…” he tried to speak between sharp breaths but there was nothing to say. All I could do was whimper again before I could interject.

“No… No words… just…. Oh fuck, Spence!” and that was all I could coherently manage. He released one knee, pulling me back around his waist as he tried to move us again but I wouldn’t ever know what he had planned as the jeans around his ankles caused him to fall backwards.

We landed hard on his back but he didn’t seem to care once I took complete advantage of the situation, lifting away from him and grinning as I let my hips grind on top of him. I could feel him, deep inside me, sliding deeper each time I moved. Nails dug into my skin just below my shoulder blades as he held onto me, dragging and scratching down either side of my spine and sending yet more shivers through my entire body, forcing me to let out a moan as his hands reached my behind. His grip pressed me harder onto his waist as I started to rock my hips, rather than grind, moving along more of his length.

All I could do to stop myself from crying out was press my hands against his chest and let my nails take out the pent up pressure on his skin, which in turn must have been a driver on his part. Thrusting upward, he bounced me on his waist in opposite to me rocking against him, making our bodies meet quickly and with force. I closed my eyes tight and bit down gently on my lips to mute my moans to whimpers with each jolt.

“Hmf… (Y/N)... I’m… I’m…” He started but I already knew what he meant, and I wanted it. I wanted to feel it.

“Just do it.” I managed to say sharply before quickly clamping my mouth shut again to stop from moaning loudly, looking down at him as his head rolled back and his body tensed.

He thrust sharply a couple of times as I felt every part of his release from within me, feeling my own pressure building. I continued to rock on his entire length, very aware of just how hot and wet it was becoming. Then, finally and with a shudder through every inch of me, my grip around him tightened as I tensed and held back a cry before gasping hard for air. I couldn’t help but let my head roll back, still partly in awe of the fact that this had even happened but mostly in utter ecstasy.

That was until we both heard the quickening of footsteps. I looked up from our blissful bubble, remembering the terrible truth of the situation. We were still by the front door, out in the open, and someone was coming. I looked down at Spencer with a look of sympathy and apology.

“I’m so sorry.” Was all I said.

“(Y/N)?” He looked so confused but the last look I saw was horror as I dived from on top of him into the bedroom, leaving him to be caught literally with his pants down. Slamming the door and leaning against it, I shut my eyes and mentally punished myself for what I’d done.

“Reid? You alright?” I heard Derek’s voice as he came up the front steps and through the door. He must have heard the fall. All I could do was hope that Spencer could forgive me.

“I… I.... I was….” He spluttered and blurted, only adding to my guilt. I had to look. Turning slowly, I opened the door just enough to look through the crack. Laying in the middle of the floor, Spencer had managed to pull up his boxer shorts but was now having to think of a good reason to give to Morgan as to why he’d fallen with his jeans around his ankles.

I heard Derek erupt into waves of laughter, followed by the painfully shrill cackles of Penelope. Shit, I should have stayed and saw this through with him. He wasn’t going to be happy. A few moments passed and I heard the front door shut, I closed my eyes and held my breath as I waited. The bedroom door swung open violently and Spencer found me, standing in the middle of the room with my jeans hanging undone. Classy.

“(Y/N), are you fucking serious right now? How could you just leave me in that position to be ridiculed and embarrassed by our friends? What the hell?” the disappointment present in his tone pained me and I felt tears pooling in the corner of my eyes. I’d fucked up.

“I’m so sorry, I have no idea I just… I panicked.” I mumbled almost inaudibly, I felt pathetic.

“Yeah, no kidding.”

“Look, there’s no need to be like that. I said I was sorry.” I felt myself getting a little irritated by his reaction, it’s not like the team weren’t going to rip me apart for it too.

“There’s every reason to be like that, you purposely left me there to deal with it by myself.” he looked back at me, the distraught look causing me to swallow back a huge sob, but my pride soon took over.

“At least I didn’t purposely lie to you and trick you into getting lost to get laid in a tent.” I spat back and felt a little piece of me die inside.

“That really sucked, (Y/N).” Spencer shook his head and barged past me, grabbed his bag and moved swiftly out of the bedroom door, slamming it behind him.

Ouch.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat slumped on the bottom of the bed, staring at my feet as I dragged them back and forth across the carpet. The sun had just begun to rise and filter it’s way through the blinds, beams flickering against my tired, sore eyes. I’d had maybe an hours sleep, two hours tops seeing as I’d spent most of the night crying into the musty pillow. 

I had really fucked up. I left him there to take the shame without a second thought, I will never forget the painful disappointment in his eyes. This weekend had started out shitty… got weird… then interesting… then really good. Like, really good.  
Now, I’d ruined it. Potentially, taking the friendship down with it and all because I can’t control my mouth. Stupid pride.

Around 3am, curiosity had got the better of me and I’d edged open the bedroom door, it was difficult to tell but I was pretty sure I could see him laying on the sofa. His presence was confirmed by what I thought sounded like a little sniffling, more than likely just a snore.  
Eventually, I gave up on sleep and decided to shower, dress and pack the few things I’d used over the night. That all lasted around an hour and there was nothing left to do but wait for the rest of the team to be ready to head home, and torture myself over what I’d done to Spencer. 

Half an hour passed and I heard the sound of the front door open and close, followed by distant voices outside. Knowing that Spencer had now left the cabin, I left my hiding place in the bedroom and ran to the kitchen for some breakfast. I was starving. 

I managed to make myself some toast and a glass of orange juice before I heard the sounds of car doors and the loading of bags into trunks. Time to face the music.

A deep breath in and I stepped outside, the team greeted me with hugs and smiles but I could see the subtle looks they shared between them. They all knew by now, Penelope would never be able to keep something like that quiet. I threw my baggage into the trunk of one of the SUVs and walked towards the other, only to be overtaken by a fast paced Spencer, who very purposefully took the last seat in the car with Hotch, Rossi and JJ.

Ok, fair play. I deserved that. 

He wanted me to face an entire journey of ridicule as I car shared with Derek and Penelope, that’s okay. They’ll get over it eventually, I hope.

The drive home turned out to be quite pleasant, there were a few snide remarks but the atmosphere was relaxed and the conversation shared was tame. That didn’t help the inferno inside my head, however. The events of the entire weekend, particularly the previous night, played over and over. 

Never mind team building weekend, this had been a character building weekend for me. Sure, I faced fears and sheer embarrassment but I’d never, ever been brought face to face with myself like that. Everything Spencer had said about me was right, he was a profiler, of course. But it was deeper than that, I really did have feelings for him and I really needed to let him in. God, I hated admitting that. But if he really did have feelings for me too, well… we needed to give it a shot, right?

I had to apologise.

~

Derek had been kind enough to drop me off outside my apartment, even though though the team had just spent most of their weekend together. Smiling as he applied the park brake, he turned to me.

“I hope you’re able to rest well, (Y/N). We’ll probably be back to it in the morning.” He grinned as we both knew it was all but guaranteed.

“Thanks, Derek. You really didn’t have to…”

“No. I couldn’t let you get a cab when I was driving this way anyway. Now scoot, I have plans with someone special.” He grinned even more broadly. Somehow I felt like that was a front to stop me from objecting so much. 

I shook my head and smiled meekly before I unclipped my seatbelt and opened the door. Shooting him one last smile, I slid out the door and closed it behind me, turning swiftly and heading into the block with the intention of dropping off my bags and heading straight back out in my own car.

~

I sat for a moment, gripping the steering wheel as my heart pounded in my chest. I felt like was going to vomit, I was scared and I was nervous and I was swallowing back a ton of pride. I had to. It was now or never. With the adrenaline coursing through my veins, I exited my car and ran swiftly inside and all of the way up to his door. It felt like centuries passed since the knock on the door, he finally opened and he immediately frowned.

“(Y/N), I-”

“No wait, Spencer.” I cut him off, barging past him and into his apartment. “Please hear me out.”

“Okay.” he sighed, closing the door behind him and looking straight into my eyes, I felt my stomach churn.

“You were right. You are right. Everything you said was accurate, I put up a hard front to protect myself and you see straight through it. And that terrifies me…” I began, my voice was shaky but I was spurred on as I noticed his expression soften.

“I am terrified to be real with you, because when I am, this becomes real. And then we become vulnerable and we can get hurt and…” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to steady my nerves, rambling wasn’t going to help. 

“I’m sorry for being a huge ass. No, bitch actually. I want to give us a chance… I want you.”

Spencer stood there and stared, his brows raised I saw him chewing on the inside of his cheek. The silence was deafening. I’d just completely opened up to him and he wasn’t saying a thing. Honestly, I was completely unprepared for what happened next as he walked towards me and pulled me into a tight embrace. For the first time in days, I felt myself relax and it felt so, so good. 

“I’d really like it if we could start again, (Y/N)...” Spencer backed away and held on to both of my hands, gently brushing his thumbs across my knuckles. “Can we just forget the last few days even happened? Maybe we could grab coffee before we head to the office tomorrow…”

“I’d really like that.” the grin plastered across my face softened and I bit down on my lip as I reconsidered his words “But you know… there’s some parts of last night I don’t really want to forget…”

“Is that so…” the slow lick of his lips as he ran his hands softly up my arms and round onto my back made my knees weaken.

“Mhmm..” was the only sound I managed to murmur as he leant into my ear and his fingers trailed down to the waistband of my yoga pants.

“Say it again.” he whispered against my ear, the warmth of his breath on my skin sent chills down my spine. I had just enough focus to recall what I had just said and what he was mimicking from the previous evening. Moving back to look him in the eye, I let out a solid breath.

“I want you.”

Spencer wasted no time in tugging my vest top over my head before crashing his lips into mine as the vest dropped to the floor. His hands gripped my hips tightly, letting his nails dig into my skin while mine found their way up his back and into his thick, dark hair, clenching the strands between my fingers and holding his lips against mine as hard as I could. Our tongues met, flicking and dancing with each other till he twisted me sideways and pushed me back.

My eyes locked on his, my body longed to be pressed against his once more, my mind raced with the memory of how it felt the last time. Damn I’d made this so easy for him but I wanted it. I needed it, mentally and physically.

A hand pressed flat against my bare stomach, pushing me back further till the back of my legs met the dark leather armchair that stood near the door to his apartment. Even though my balance had been compromised he continued to press, a hint I couldn’t ignore as I sat down hard. I traced my eyes from the button of his pants up the line of buttons of his shirt to look into his eyes, leaning and biting my lip slowly to wordlessly ask if it was my mouth he wanted but he had other plans.

Slowly, he knelt in front of me, pushing my back into the armchair by my shoulder before leaning forward and dragging his lips along the skin of my bare collarbone. I could feel both his hands sliding down my sides, sending shivers through my entire body. Once his hands reached the edge of my yoga pants, he pressed his lips against the top of my breast. Breathlessly, my mouth fell open and my head rolled back as I enjoyed his touch and anticipated the result. His lips moved down, past the material of my bra and he tugged at my pants, asking me to raise my hips without actually asking.

All I could do in this moment was obey him. I had to. I wanted to. ‘Take me, do anything you want with me’ was all I could think but not say. My hips rolled upward to allow him to pull my pants away and expose me to the cool leather of the seat as his lips moved down my abdomen, getting closer and closer.

“Oh God…” I accidentally let out, feeling him grin against my skin as he tossed my pants off to the side. I was truly exposed and in his control but it only added to the want. His hands moved slowly, dragging his nails down the tops of my thighs to my knees and forcing them to open so he could finally reach me with his mouth.  
It was instantly blissful, so much so that the feel of his tongue flattening against me made me whimper and moan to try and stifle an outcry. One hand travelled up my own body and into my hair, the other couldn’t help but find its way into his hair, clasping it between my fingers. He responded by sliding his hands back up the tops of my thighs as he started to rock his jaw before letting the tip of his tongue swirl around me and forcing my eyes closed.

The skin of my thigh tingled as one of his hands moved under it and upward, teasing to delve into me. The other hand moved up my body to grip my bra between the cups as my back arched. The fingers teased closer and closer before his wrist twisted and a single finger slid slowly into me then sliding back out a little. I couldn’t help but cry out a little this time as the heat seemed to build through me and I gripped his hair a little hard.  
Slowly, his hand moved to keep the same pace as his mouth as he sucked at my clit then re-flattened his tongue against me. Short, sharp breaths were all I could manage, broken up by the occasional whimper as I got closer and closer to ecstasy.

“Fuck… Spence… I…” I started, my legs shaking and hips starting to roll against his mouth. Fuck, this was amazing.

Suddenly and without warning, his hand withdrew from me, as did his mouth. Something was wrong. I instantly let go of his hair and looked down at him.   
Damnit, I was so close.

Wait… why was he grinning at me?

He stood up abruptly, leaving me completely exposed and speechless as he wiped his mouth against the back of his hand. What was going on? Quickly, he straightened up and moved past the door to grab his bag and all I could do was look on in utter shock.

“Payback sucks.” He said with a dark grin but before I could retort there was a knock at the door and he’d opened it.

“Hey, Morgan.” What the fuck?, did he do this on purpose? All I could do is snap my legs closed and use my hands to cover myself. Thankfully I was on the other side of the door and Derek couldn’t see me.

“Hey Reid, you ready?” Came the familiar voice.

“Sure, I was just dealing with something but I’m ready.” He shot me on more smirk before disappearing through the door and closing it behind him, leaving me hot naked and frustrated, sticking to the leather of the seat.

Oh.

Bravo, Spencer.

Before I had any time to feel the negative emotions threatening to erupt inside me, my phone residing in the pocket of my discarded pants vibrated against the floor. I rushed to grab it, pursing my lips as I swiped to open.

Reid: “Feel free to use my shower. Back later...”

Oh no. Nope. He was not going to pull a stunt like that and have an easy night, my mind raced with the endless possibilities and I sighed as I finally let myself feel the rush he gave me. This was promising to be a very interesting relationship indeed.

I smiled to myself, grabbing my clothes up off the floor and heading to his bathroom, camera phone in hand.

Game on, Spencer Reid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this a little further due to a huge number of requests! I hope you enjoy :)

Have you ever had that feeling that something happens to you for no apparent reason? 

As if you did something wrong but every which way you look at it you can’t see what you’ve done? 

That night at Spencer’s apartment, I’d spent a good half hour in his shower sending picture after picture, which I know he recieved and I know he’d seen because the messenger app tells you so, but there was no response. In actual fact, it had been the last thing in the messenger between us but I could see that he’d been online several times since then.

I had left without a word, feeling embarrassed and almost ashamed of myself for sending the pictures but the more I thought about it the more it didn’t make sense. He’d made it clear that he felt the same as I did. 

Or did he?

Over the next two weeks he’d shown no signs that he wanted anything to do with me, speaking only in a professional manner when he had to, on cases. He seemed to avoid me almost completely outside of work till finally I couldn’t take the confusion any more.

It was late, everyone was tired once we’d gotten back from the latest case, most just wanted to be home with their family or their partner. This left Spencer and I as the odd ones out, as it usually did, having no one to return home to after a long and difficult few days. He still didn’t look at me twice, and since we were the last ones in the office it made it somewhat awkward. What made it worse was when we both stood up to leave at the same time. 

Oh good. What an elevator trip this would be. 

As I stood beside him and the doors started to close to seal our fates on the slowest trip to the garage possible, I snapped. Stepping forward, I placed the file I had been holding in the gap as the doors closed, causing them to hold the file in place. Since the doors had closed the system told them not to open again, but because the light beam had been broken, the elevator wouldn’t move. I turned to face him, making sure the file was behind me where he couldn’t reach it.

“Do you have something you wanna say, Spencer?” I demanded, folding my arms and glaring into his almost fearful eyes.

“I… I… no. I mean not really.” He stammered, trying to think of a way out of the situation.

“Well at least give me an explanation. If what you did was literally payback and nothing more then tell me, but if there’s something else I’m pretty damn sure I deserve to know.”

“You don’t understand, I needed the others not to know yet… I just…”

“Why would they find out? I’m pretty sure it’d be up to us if we wanted them to-.”

“Because Morgan saw one of the pictures!”

Oh.

I’m pretty sure all confidence drained out of me in that moment and I felt like I’d shrunk down so small I could have ran through the gap left by the file and escape the moment but I couldn’t, I just froze.

“Did he see…” I started blankly but he knew what I was asking.

“Yes.”

“Did he know…”

“No, he didn’t know it was you. It was the one where you were um… sitting down and um… using the shower head to er…” I stopped him, raising a hand to show I understood which picture he meant. Thankfully, the picture he was talking about didn’t show my face. 

“He started to ask questions but I shut him out. He was just teasing and saying things like ‘My man, Reid.’ Then he high fived me… it was weird.”

I couldn’t help but snort, holding back laughter at that. The idea of Spencer having a bro moment with Derek was a little hilarious. 

“It’s not funny, what if he’d figured it out? Aren’t you embarrassed that he knows what you look like naked?” That hadn’t occurred to me but but at the same time I was too relieved to care.

“He know’s what some naked girl in your shower looks like, he doesn’t know it’s me.” I turned and pulled the file from the door, letting the elevator start to move before slowly turning back to him. Stepping toward him, I placed my hand softly against his chest, letting my back foot rest on the ball.

“So you weren’t just being a dick?” I couldn’t help but feel a little bad for Spencer. He’d been trying to do the right thing.

“No.” He said, shaking his head then looking off into space for a moment. “Though I probably should have let you in on the fact that I was trying to divert Morgan.” I nodded profusely, to which he smirked. My hand moved up to his collar, tugging playfully at the corner as his eyes met mine.  
He took hold of my wrist, gently and slowly letting his hand slide into mine, our fingers entwined like ivy. I felt myself melt a little inside. 

Should I have realised? Was there something I could’ve done? Eventually these questions meant nothing once even they had melted away and there was nothing but his perfectly framed face looking back to me. I could have quite happily gotten lost in that moment till he spoke.

“Ok, maybe I can make it up to you, far from the prying eyes of Derek Morgan and the others.”

“Yeah, you will.” I feigned a bratty tone, patting his shoulder. “Not tonight though, I could fall down at any moment.” He smirked again, tucking his hair behind his ear and pulling away slightly. His demeanour had changed a little, he seemed to turn shy and awkward as though he was somewhat embarrassed by what he had in mind.

“Tomorrow,” He he paused, thinking before going on. “Meet me…” He thought for another moment. “Meet me where the future King of England might plant his trees.” 

I blinked at him, lost in what he’d just said. Was this a test?

“Wait… Are you serious?” I asked, voicing my confusion. I was pretty sure my poor tired brain would bail out of the back of my head if I tried to solve one of Spencer’s riddles.

“Deadly serious… 9:30 am… tomorrow morning.” He grinned broadly as the elevator bell dinged and the doors opened. “See you there.” 

And with that he stepped out, leaving me bewildered and just as confused as when I got in. 

Did that really just happen? I turned to watch him walk off without a single glance back at me. 

Future King of England? Planting Trees? 

What?


	8. Chapter 8

It had taken me the long drive home to realise what he meant by the future King of England, though the answer might as well have been handed to me as the road sign read:

‘You are now leaving Prince William County, VA’. 

So where in the county would he plant his trees? The forest, of course.

Were we really going back there, to the place this all began? 

Wonderful.

It was 9:22 am when I pulled up at the visitor’s centre of the Prince William Forest Park, climbing out of my car and planting my walking boots firmly on the ground. The woods were thick and lush with leaves this time of year, creating green walled canyons out of the roads and dark, wooden tunnels out of the trails.

This was too suspicious. What was he planning?

“Agent (Y/L/N)!” Came a voice from beside the short, paneled building, causing me to turn abruptly to see a park ranger walking toward me. His round brimmed hat was tipped low and his khaki shirt was neatly pressed, giving him an air of officialism and authority. In his hands was a small postal bag, which he extended his arm to give to me. “This was left for you this morning. Dr. Reid said you would need it.”

“Dr. Reid?” I asked looking at the package for a moment before taking it.

“Yes, Ma’am. He was very clear on this.” He smiled as you took the package, tipping the brim of his hat. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” He asked as I opened the package and peered in. Inside was a map and a compass, accompanied by a note. 

Really?

“No thank you, I will be fine.” A warm smile spread across my lips at the hilarity of it.

“Yes, Ma’am. Have a nice day.”

“You too.” And with that, the ranger left me to my own devices. 

I pulled out the note, carefully unfolding it to see his handwriting. 

‘300m due North, 700m due West. I thought you could use some practice. Spencer.’ 

I would kill him for this.

Moments passed as I looked at the treeline to the North of my car, thinking about the terrain and the visibility under the canopy. As much as I wanted to prove him wrong, I couldn’t help but think there must be a way to outsmart him here. I folded up the paper and took out the map, following the directions he’d left on paper rather than on land. 

“Campsite 3… practice my ass, this is what roads and GPS were invented for.” The small victory made me grin from ear to ear as I quickly turned and got back into my car. Pulling the door shut and applying my seat belt, I was ready to follow the definite path to safety. 

I hoped.

~

As I pulled up, Spencer stood by the door, shaking his head and watching me climb out of the car once more. The wooden cabin looked small from the outside, with a single chimney which was bellowing smoke out into the atmosphere.

“What happened to the practice?” He shouted over, smiling at his own wit with his slightly off centre smirk that only happened when he was trying not to laugh at his own jokes.

“Oh trust me, I’m going to get plenty of exercise from killing you for this.” I shouted back, walking between the trees toward the cabin. This caused him to smile broadly, which is something that often made me stop and watch in awe.

The scenery was wonderful, I had to hand it to him. The cabins were smaller but the area was quiet from all but the sound of twigs and leaves crunching beneath my feet and birds singing in the morning sun. The clearing itself was not a large clearing, which provided at least some shade but also made the cabins more private from each other.

“So what was the plan to make it up to me? Get me lost again then be my savior?” I chuckled lightly.

“Well, no. I kinda assumed you’d drive once you figured out you could. This was my plan…” He pushed the door of the cabin open allow the smell of bacon and eggs to drift out toward me. “I hope you haven’t had breakfast yet.”

Inside the cabin was small, a single room with a double bed, a log fire, a dining area and a kitchen. On the table were two plates set with what looked like a very heavy breakfast of meat and eggs.

“You plan on us working that off?” I joked.

“Only if you want to.” His words made me bite my bottom lip as he brushed his hair behind his ear. The smell was intoxicating but I couldn’t drag my eyes from him. He smiled softly. 

“I wanted to say, I’m sorry I didn’t let you know what was going on, and I’m sorry for torturing you. I was being stupid.”

“No, you weren’t, you were trying to protect us from being branded as something when we don’t even know what we are.”

“But we are a something?” He raised his eyebrows questioningly, fishing for my answer.

“I’d like us to be a something.” He stepped closer to me, closing the door behind us as his body pressed close to mine. His scent reminded me of that day back at the team building weekend, but this time my body didn’t just lust for his. I looked up into his eyes, hoping to gather some snippet of his thoughts but my search was cut short as his lips pressed softly against mine. It wasn’t a kiss of physical desire, more one of affection, but it still led to another and another till I was lost completely in him with no want to find my way out.

Pulling away, I looked up to him, unable to hide the happiness in my eyes as I pulled him by his hand toward the bed. He complied, allowing himself to be led to the edge of the bed and sitting when I pressed my hand against his chest. Tipping his chin up to look at me, I kissed him, gently and slowly but I couldn’t go on, not yet, the smell was killing me and I had to know. 

Grinning at him for the briefest of moments, I turned and trotted away toward the table and picked up a slice of bacon from one of the plates, shoveling the whole thing in my mouth before letting my eyes roll back in my head.

“Mmmm, oh my God” I exclaimed through a mouth full of meat, turning and smiling guiltily as I swallowed.

“I’m glad you like it.” He started to get up but I didn’t want him to. Pushing him back to sitting, I knelt on the bed, straddling his lap and kissing him till he fell back. This definitely made up for everything. He laughed against my lips.

“You taste like bacon.” He chuckled. I smiled happily, kissing him again, cupping his immaculate jawline in my hands. Shifting my weight, I got a little more comfortable on his lap, seeing as I didn’t intend to let him got off the bed any time soon.

“Then I taste good.” I responded, which made him smile broadly again, pulling me down to him so he could kiss me this time...


	9. Chapter 9

The intensity of the body heat between us was incredible, coating our skin in a warm, moist layer of sweat as my body writhed atop him. Our breaths were deep and heavy, synchronised with the motion of my hips that rolled against his lap, back and forth, back and forth. My torso arched forward so that I could kiss his lips between heavy breathing and subtle whimpers. The feel of his bare skin on mine set off tingles through my flesh at each point of contact.

I’d had to push the sheets away, it was too much, too close, too claustrophobic with them on us. I could barely breath as it was without the feeling of the sheets suffocating me, but I was glad even more so of the cool air.

Nails dug into the flesh of my hips as his hands pushed me down harder with each motion, driving him deeper inside me.

“Oh fuck… Spencer…” He’d started to push up into me in return, gaining pace as we matched motions. “Spencer… Don’t stop…” I looked into his eyes as his lips pursed together from the increased effort till he had to gasp and breathe heavily again. A sensation started to build from deep within me, radiating from him like an electricity that slowly spread through every nerve in my body, causing me to let out sharp gasps which turned to whimpers till finally…

I cried out. My body tensed, my toes curled up and I all but collapsed onto him and he had to carry on the effort on his own. Gripping on him, continuing the feeling as I held in as much of the moaning as I could but to very little avail until eventually his body tensed beneath me and I could feel every bit of the end result.

Still panting, partly from the feeling but mostly from exhaustion, I rolled off of his lap to lay by his side, resting my cheek on his shoulder. I watched for a moment, in the darkness, as his chest rose and fell with his breath as well as juddering with each rapid beat of his heart. All I could think was that I was extremely happy in this moment. 

And my God, I need a glass of water.

Was that the third or the fourth time today? No idea. All I knew was I would keep going as long as we both could, just as long as he let me catch my breath first. The thought of the weekend passing by and having to go back to reality soon was a depressing but all too real one.

“We could just live out here and… stay in this cabin for the rest of our lives… screw work.” I exclaimed finally, between breaths. Spencer laughed, causing his chest to move more rapidly and making me lift my head.

“And how would we live? How would we buy food?” He looked to me and I looked back at him to explain just how feasible my fantasy was.

“We could live off the land. Grow fruit and veg. Catch Rabbits and… stuff.”

“You’d kill little bunnies for us to stay out here together?” He asked, knowing the answer. I couldn’t help but tut.

“Well when you put it that way.” I sighed heavily. “I just… I don’t really want to go…” My sentence had been cut off by the sound of a car pulling up. Beams of headlight cast shapes and shadows across the walls and ceiling till the vehicle came to a halt. We both listened as the door of the car shut and footsteps could be heard crunching leaves and twigs but moving away to one of the other cabins. Phew. 

“Yeah, I’m just enjoying being with…” I was cut off again, this time by the sound of a single gunshot coming from the next cabin along. We both froze. 

No way. Was that really a gunshot? 

The shot was followed by a second, confirming our fears and causing us both to scramble from the bed in search of whatever clothes we could cover our indecency with.

All he’d managed was a pair of jeans and a single shoe, while I’d pulled on his shirt and my jeans, bursting through our door with our weapons drawn. The darkness in the forest at this time of night would have been almost absolute if it weren’t for the moon and stars. The extra vehicle that had arrived was a dark coloured SUV and was parked between the cabins, which served as the first point of cover. 

Spencer looked up and over the wing of the vehicle, trying to see if he could spot anyone moving around in the cabin but there wasn’t even any sound. Looking back, he nodded to signal the coast was clear and we both moved forward, sweeping around the front of the SUV toward the cabin. The door had been left ajar. Spencer moved to its right and I leaned against the frame to the left, holding the position as he peered through the gap.

There was a quiet pause as Spencer slowly pushed open the door, his eyes darting in search of the source of the gunfire. Once the door was fully open the scene was revealed. On the floor, a few feet from the doorway, was a torch which illuminated the room. A few more feet deeper into the cabin lay a park ranger, who seemed to be coming round from being stunned, staring across into the shadows in the corner.

“FBI.” Spencer said loudly, moving forward into the cabin. The ranger spun toward the door, trying to see past the light of the torch.

“Wait, be careful.” He exclaimed, glancing back to the corner for a moment. “I’m not sure if….” 

Suddenly, the sound of something shifting across the floor could be heard from the darkness, followed by a low groan. Instinctively, Spencer moved forward, weapon still held ready. I followed as he picked up the torch and moved to the Ranger, keeping my guard up. The beam of light moved swiftly across the wall to point into the corner at the source of the sounds, revealing a large black mass. 

“We got a report of a disturbance. Poor fella must have wandered in looking for food. Soon as I came through the door, I startled him but…” The ranger sighed as the mass shifted slightly. Spencer leaned down to the ranger.

“Are you hurt?” He asked, starting to check the man for obvious injury.

“No, he just got the jump on me is all.” The ranger sat up, looking over to the mass. “I didn’t know what else to do.” 

Curiosity got the better of me. I had to see what it was. It wasn’t till I got to within a few feet, still pointing my gun, that I saw the pool of blood slowly forming under the shape, matting the dark fur that covered its body.

“Oh my god, it’s a bear.” I said in shock.

“Be careful. He might still be dangerous, he’s hurt.” The ranger called out but I could see the rise and fall of the bear’s breathing becoming shallower and shallower by the second. The creature let out a whine as it tried to move one last time. “Someone needs to help it!”

“I think it’s a little late for that.” Spencer replied with genuine concern in his voice.

“No, I mean its suffering, it happened too fast, I couldn’t…”

“Oh my god, no. I can’t.” I cried out, realising what he meant and looking at Spencer. 

Why? Why of all things would it have to be this? Someone being murdered, I could deal with but this? No.

“(Y/N), calm down, just think it’d be better off….” Spencer tried to reason.

“No I can’t, you do it. Please.” I’d started to cry. 

This was too much. Damn it, why did I have to look like an emotional wreck right now? Things were going so well.

“Ok, just help the ranger, I’ll do it.” I jumped at the chance, walking back over to the ranger but meeting Spencer halfway. I kissed his cheek and smiled sadly before moving past him. He tucked his hair behind his ear, staring at the creature as I helped the ranger out of the door.

“Agent (Y/L/N),” Oh my god he’d recognised me. It was the ranger from this morning and he’d seen me with Spencer. 

Could this get any worse?

“It’s ok, we’ll call for help and get you checked out.” I tried to reassure him but I’m pretty sure it was more for me. The ranger just nodded as he sat down, leaning his back against the SUV. “This wasn’t your fault.”

That’s when the bang went off. The gunshot made me flinch, knowing just what had happened. 

It was that moment I’d decided I hated camping. Never again. Ever…..

EVER.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to end this short story 4 chapters ago but due to the many requests to continue, I obliged lol thanks for all the support, it's appreciated ever so much!
> 
> Be sure to check out my new, long fic - It's a Kind of Magic and look out for new one shots soon!

It’d been five weeks since the team building trip, and what a five weeks those had been. There hadn’t been any major cases so most of our work time was taken up with research and admin. After the initial two weeks of radio silence, Spencer and I had managed to spend a lot of time together outside of work, building on our relationship and trying to work out exactly what we were.

It had come to our attentions that we should start to think about letting the team know, seeing as most were starting to get suspicious. So one evening, as the rest of the team were leaving, Spencer and I spoke with Hotch in his office. The talk went better than we’d anticipated, seeing as he’d guessed most of what was going on and we only had to fill in the large blanks. Our minds were at ease, at the very least. He seemed happy for us in the most part, so long as we were sure it wouldn’t affect our work dynamics.

It was a great deal of pressure off. Honestly. I didn’t know if whatever we were would be able to hold up to the secrecy for a great deal of time so I was glad, it was just… Now we have to figure out how we want to tell the team and what exactly we say we are. As far as we were both concerned, this relationship was still finding its feet.

Climbing the final few steps, I looked across the hallway at his door as I had done so many times in the last few weeks, striding confidently across to stand before it. I played with the material of my dress nervously before raising my hand to knock on the dark, wooden door.  
There was a shuffling sound from within the apartment as he moved across the room to answer the door. I was early, very early, so he probably hadn’t been expecting to see my face as the door opened with a slight creak.

“(Y/N), I… I thought you were…” He looked me up and down “You look, well… wow.” His bewildered compliment made me beam, half in gratefulness and half in embarrassment as I looked down myself at the dark green cocktail dress.

“Well, you said you wanted to take me somewhere nice and… well I figured why not eh?” I replied as he opened the door further, beckoning me inside. The apartment was a little messy, and I’d clearly interrupted something being brought out or being put away. And then I saw it.

“Spencer, what is that?” I said, pointing to the rucksack and balled up sleeping bag. Beside them, I’d also noticed there was a tent bag. Spencer tried to start speaking but I cut him off. 

“When you said you were going to take me somewhere nice… this is not what I’d imagined.” I started to become almost hysterical. 

Did I always have to end up looking this crazy? 

“I told you no. No more camping, no more woods, no more cabins. No!” His hands clamped to my shoulders, slowing me down and forcing me to look at him.

“Calm down, we aren’t going anywhere near any woods or cabins or anything. This is the gear I borrowed from Derek for the trip.” He smiled broadly, almost laughing at my assumption. 

“He’s coming to collect it in...” He glanced to the clock. “…about an hour.” Glaring deep into his eyes, I searched for the truth.

“Honest? We aren’t going camping?” I backed off the ledge.

“I promise.” He replied, finally releasing my shoulders. I sighed heavily.

“Okay…” I looked at him for a moment before glancing around the room. “An hour, you say?” Spencer nodded.

“Then, I was going to come pick you up.” I fidgeted slightly as certain thoughts travelled through my mind. An hour was quite a while and there were plenty of things I could think of to pass the time. I stepped towards him, placing my hand on his inner thigh.

“Well, I guess we have some time.” I said before biting my lip playfully, making him grin as I pushed him backward into his apartment and pushed the door closed. 

As we travelled further into the apartment, he collided with the back of the sofa, knocking a side table over with a clatter in an attempt to remain on his feet. His lips met mine in a passionate dance of tongues as my hand pushed up the material of his shirt while the other moved up the inside of his leg.

Suddenly, he grabbed hold of my hips, lifting me from my feet and slamming me back first into the wall just behind the door, his lips finding my neck just below my ear. That was it. I had to have him. My hands raced, furiously trying to undo the button of his pants, which I felt him respond to by hitching up the skirt of my dress. There was a sharp yet subtle pain which made me wince as he nipped at my skin with his teeth. Finally, I had him free of his clothing, gripping him in my hand and starting to work it slowly up and down his length.

I felt him pause, gasping by my ear then tugging at my underwear so that his hand could shift beneath the material. I was literally soaking wet. If we were going out to dinner I’d have to either stop off for a clean pair of underwear or more temptingly, go without. Without being able to control myself, I pulled my knee up to wrap a leg around his waist as his fingers found their target, making me whimper and grip him a little tighter.

“I want you. Now. I want you inside me.” I whispered into his ear as he pressed his hips into mine. I took the risk of lifting my other leg to completely wrap myself around him before levering myself upward, using my hand to guide him underneath me. His fingers tugged at my underwear, pulling them to the side so that I could lower myself onto him, feeling his tip slip inside. Our hands moved away, letting our hips do all the work from here on.

To my absolute surprise, his arms wrapped around my back and pulled me from the wall, turning us and moving across to the sofa, knocking over the small chair by the door as he moved. As we tumbled onto the softer material, he lay between my thighs, rolling up into me with vigor.

“Oh fuck… Mm Spencer.” I could barely get the words out, it felt so good and I was lost in what we were doing. Each thrust of his hips sent tingles through my entire body as our breathing started to labour. I couldn’t help but slide my hands up under the back of his shirt, digging my nails into his flesh and pulling him down into me as hard as I could. Again, I wrapped my legs around his waist, rolling my hips up to meet his while trying not to stab him with my heels. Our lips pressed together again, smacking as we breathed heavily between each kiss. I couldn’t help but moan against him.

Unbeknown to us, a bright and energetic Derek Morgan bounded up the last few steps of the stairs, smiling to himself as he used the simple task to sneak in some extra exercise into the day. That was until he saw Spencer’s door slightly ajar. He wanted to think that it was just nothing but his experience didn’t allow that, and he thought the absolute worst, drawing his weapon and readying himself against the side of the doorway. 

Looking through the crack, he could see signs of a disturbance. The chair by his door had been tipped over as well as the side table and items usually upon it were strewn across the floor. He could only imagine that there must have been a struggle for this kind of thing to happen. Listening for a moment he could hear someone moving or struggling still. He had to do something.

“FBI!” He bellowed as he pushed through the door, aiming around the room and scanning the scene. “Reid, you here?” Two heads popped up from the sofa, both coated with a look of horror.

“Oh my god, Derek!” Spencer exclaimed as he rolled off me, falling backwards onto the floor and struggling to pull his pants back up. I’d completely frozen, my mouth was ajar and my hair was a mess.

“Reid? (Y/N)? What…?” The penny dropped. “Oh…” He lowered his gun and turned around, laughing. 

“I er… I’m not interrupting am I?” He continued to laugh lightly to himself as I scrambled to pull my dress down.

“Really? You think?” I sassed at him.

“Derek, you’re er… you’re early.” Spencer said, finally standing up. “I wasn’t expecting you yet.” 

Derek turned back around, still smirking heavily seeing that I’d sat up and that Spencer had failed miserably at making himself look inconspicuous.

“I finished early, thought I’d stop by… clearly I er… should’ve called ahead.”

“Y’think?” I sassed again, but then his expression changed as another penny seemed to drop.

“So, you two… and… wait…” Derek Morgan’s eyes widened. “That was you in that picture!?”

Oh fucking hell, just kill me.

I looked to Spencer, all colour had drained from his face and I found myself stifling a laugh. One thing was for certain, life had taken one hell of an interesting turn and it was never, ever boring. And the rest of the team were sure to find out now but honestly? 

I’m so happy right here, right now with this beautiful man, I don’t even care.


End file.
